Wings of Freedom :: Shingeki No Kyojin
by Pumpkinblood
Summary: Eren's final attempt to save humanity. Who ever knew that soaring for humanity would be the absolute hardest thing in the world...?


**A/N: I do not own any AoT characters, and the quoted words by Eren and Armin.**

**I do own the story-line. **

**Please enjoy! 3**

_**Wings of Freedom :: Shingeki no Skyojin**_

The moment remained silent for a very long time.

All he could do was watch the screaming figures being consumed by the devious monsters known as Titans. Not a sense of humanity dripped from their veins at the scene of pleading screams from his comrades, …

His friends…

His family.

The appearance of the Colossal Titan filled Eren's vison as he then felt a large wave of discomfort through his being. His body was engulfed in pain as he began falling, and falling for what seemed like eternity.

How ironic that just as he felt the pain reach its highest-

_**Splash**_

"What is this?"Eren thought as his body began to drown.

"Salt? Is that salt I taste?" His mind wondered to the millions of different possibilities of what kind of place he could currently be in.

Eren then started feeling incredibly confortable in the current of the water, even as the water began to fill his lungs in a pleasurable pain. He watched the beautiful bubbles float above him in a visual melody only sight would understand.

"Why am I here?" Eren then began to wonder.

A memory then struck his mind like a sharp knife. _"Weren't we going to explore the outside world one day?"_

"Armin?" Words whispered in Eren's mind. He could barely recognize his own voice.

"_Far beyond these walls lie fire, water, ice lands, and fields of sand…" _Armin's voice sounded as if it was dripping with heavy emotion.

"Water…" Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"_The world my father and mother tried to reach… One step outside the wall and it's a hellish world. We might die horrible deaths like my father and mother…"_

Eren didn't respond, he only thought of Armin's corpse as it was devoured in front of him only moments ago.

"_Don't you want to go out there Eren?"_

"The water with salt was just as beautiful as you said it would be, Armin." Eren's voice was strained. "We are all born into this world, Armin…" His expression hardened as he spoke into his mind at the realization hidden behind his words.

Eren then began to move his body, fighting to live. His arms and legs began to swim up to the top of the water; a large gasp was heard from him. "From the moment we were all born, we are all free." Eren's voice sounded angered, as the familiar words formed in his mouth once again.

"Those who deny that freedom, no matter how strong they are…

It doesn't matter." His arms cut through the water as he soon found his way to the shore.

"The fire, water…." His hands grasped onto his silver blades. "The ice lands…"

Eren's eyes followed up to the enormous, and intelligent body of the Colossal Titan. "What's out here doesn't matter."

As if it was even possible, Eren's expression seemed to harden even more with fury. "But anyone who's seen the outside…" His hands tighten around the blades all the more. "Will have achieved the greatest freedom in the world."

Eren whispered but one small word, "Fight."

He then began screaming as his 3D maneuvering gear launched its triggers to grasp hold of the tall trees as he flew towards the large figure.

"For that, I would willingly give my life!"

He flew over each one of his comrades with vengeance.

"No matter how terrifying the world is, it doesn't matter." Eren screamed out to the Titan, but mostly to himself.

"No matter how cruel the world is; it doesn't matter!" Tears streamed from Eren's angered eyes. Never in his life had he been so furious.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

Eren's body leapt towards the giant Titan, as the entire moment seemed to go by like a blur. A loud scream was heard from the young boy as the sound of cutting raw flesh erupted in the air.

A long silence followed the loud crash of the colossal body falling to the ground.

Eren then looked up to the sky with tears streaming down his cheeks. His emotions flowed out within him as his body trembled with grief and sorrow.

_**He was all-alone…**_

There was no Titans left, all of his friends, and family now remained spiritual. Eren watched as two birds flew high above his head out into the distance. He then realized that his wings…

His wings of freedom still remained strong upon his back.

Eren stood up, and whipped his tears.

He started walking into the distance for a new start… He would start over, and start a new life. He would start a new life without a burden.

_**He was finally free.**_


End file.
